Current mobile computing devices typically provide an unlock screen or user interface that receives manual user input to unlock the devices. For example, a user may enter a password or manually trace a graphical pattern on a touchscreen of a mobile computing device to unlock that device. In some instances, when a mobile computing device comprises a phone (e.g., a cellular telephone), the device may allow a user to receive incoming and/or make selective (e.g., emergency) outgoing calls even when the device is locked. Locking a mobile computing device may often restrict unauthorized individuals from accessing functionality and/or content provided by the device. Only individuals with access to a password may be able to unlock a locked device.